Clothing
by ladyasile
Summary: Kazuki's problem with clothes. Shonen ai. JxK.


**Clothing**

* * *

A/N: So I had this idea that struck me right before I fell asleep, along with two others, but they're not for this anime/manga. Hope you all enjoy it! This is dedicated to Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy, and it's long overdue. She made me two stories for Christmas, and I had promised to return two stories back to her, so here's one of two for you, darling! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who never complains about my awful writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers… However, if anyone wishes to give me the rights to it I would not object.

* * *

The Master of the Strings was sitting down and gazing at the clouds from underneath the tree that provided shade for him. He felt enveloped by the sun's dazzling warm rays of hope, so much that he failed to sense the presence of two of his friends. "Jeez, Kazuki, you look like such a girl," the voice shattered Kazuki's tranquil inner self. Brown eyes looked and spotted Shido and Emishi standing on either side of the tree.

"And how is it that I resemble a girl?" his voice showed minor fatigue, which both of the other two men knew resulted from many years of correcting others of his gender. Kazuki was somewhat interested at which body aspect the two would single out and mock him for having it.

Emishi squatted right next to him, his face exploring Kazuki's upper body. "Many things, girly. Though nothing makes you look more like a girl than your… CLOTHES!"

"He's right for once. Kazuki, your pants are far too tight and they make you look feminine." Shido joined them at their level and placed his strapping hand on the Fuuchoin's upper thigh. He yanked on the pants to emphasize his observation.

Emishi shook his head. "Nope. I think it's his top. It's too unrestricting, which then makes others not question if you have a woman's chest or not." Shido and Emishi both shared a look before nodding.

"Kazuki, you're clothes make you look like a girl!" With that said, both men moved on to their next target of critique. The brunette young man blinked before shifting his eyes to his attire. In no time, Kazuki decided that the clouds could wait for another day to gazed upon.

Kazuki Fuuchoin, the heir to his prestigious clan, had a imperative quandary to handle. He looked at his almost naked figure in the mirror and exhaled a breath of surrender. It did not matter to him, at least he had thought… And then Emishi and Shido proved him otherwise. "How could I have let those two get me so… Well, like this?"

An hour later he still had not achieved a look that would not make him look like a girl. His fist shook and he fell to the floor with his legs to his left. "It's not fair! Even other feminine-looking men have found clothes that makes them look like men!" He breathed out yet again. The young man's mind was too hectic at the moment, so when felt a hand on his shoulder he let out a gasp. "Juubei… What are you doing here?"

His protector stayed quiet for a small moment before speaking. "Kazuki, I came to get you for lunch. You promised to be there an hour ago, but did not show up. Is something bothering you?"

Looking at the floor Kazuki shook his head. "No. I'm sorry I forgot. Juubei, you didn't need to come get me," he said. Deep within himself, he knew that he was telling lie. Part of him yearned for his protector.

Juubei nodded. He stooped and picked up his master in his brawny arms. "I care about you, Kazuki. Missing one meal is not acceptable. You have to eat if you want to remain healthy," he scolded.

"How is that I'm more ardent in considering your advice now than when I was younger?" A smile grew on Kazuki's face.

Nodding, Juubei held Kazuki closer to him. "Perhaps you now know how much you mean to me." The effeminate young man felt a wave of pink reach his cheeks, but he didn't do anything to obscure the image from his protector. "Will you now tell me what is bothering you? And why all of your clothing has suddenly become the theme for your bedroom?"

Letting out a laugh, the Fuuchoin released himself from the embrace. "This is going to sound foolish, but Emishi and Shido made a comment on how my clothing makes me look like a girl. And yes, I know that I already look like one. It just made me feel a bit self-conscious." Kazuki could feel the blood pool within his cheeks.

"Kazuki…" Juubei had never had an interest in clothing. During his boyhood, he had always hidden from his older sister whenever she decided that she wanted to try on her new outfits on someone else beside her. And he never had cared about how he looked like in the eyes of others. However, Kazuki was different from him. He grew up in nobility, where they had been taught to always look their best and nothing less. "Do not let their comments hurt you. You look very…" The protector found himself unable to go on. How would he finish his compliment? Would the word beautiful be taken out of context by his master? Would it offend him?

The long-haired brunette looked at Juubei with hopeful eyes. He wanted his long-time friend to finish what he had started. Though he did fear that the words that would follow would be a negative comment. "Juubei…" Finding it easier to switch the spotlight, he decided to say something else. "How can I change my style? If I wear loose clothing, then no one can tell if I have a woman's chest or not!"

His protector had his own opinions. 'Kazuki, when you wear loose clothing, it makes me want to grab you and kiss you. You do not look like a woman in my eyes.'

"And when I wear tight clothing, men start asking me out on dates! I once had over 4,000 men ask me out in one day, 34 that almost sexually assaulted me, and 15 that stalked me!" Kazuki said, hands out-stretched and flinging.

Juubei remained still as a sculpture. 'When did this happen? And who were all those men? Kazuki, I vow to personally injure all of them for ever putting you through all that. No one can harass you! Constricted clothing caused all this?'

Kazuki sighed, capturing his protector's sight. "And even clothing that ranges somewhere in the middle won't do me justice. It is silly to worry about appearances, but I'm weary of explaining that I am a male." Brown eyes looked at Juubei for comfort.

The smirk that grew on his protector's face startled Kazuki. "Dress as you always have. I love you in anything that you decide to wear or do not. The attire does not matter, only the person in them," Juubei said.

"Did you just say… You said you love me," Kazuki whispered, hands clutching Juubei's shirt.

With a smile Juubei answered, "Yes, Kazuki. I love you." Kazuki felt himself being brought up to Juubei's body. A moment's breath lingered on before his lips were ensnared by his protector's, which then turned into a kiss of passion.

* * *

Ginji looked up from his empty plate and looked over to the door, the sound of bells had gotten a hold of his attention. "Kazuki!" He cheered as he ran over to him. Though before reaching his friend, he was picked up by his shirt and placed back on his stool.

"Leave him alone, you hyper head," Ban scolded. A knowing smile vanished as he drank coffee from his favorite mug.

Emishi and Shido both looked over at Kazuki and Juubei. The two holding hands had not gotten their attention. It was Kazuki's clothing that did. "KAZUKI, YOU LOOK HOT!" Emishi shouted. His shouting made others turn to see the Fuuchoin, whom was trying to hide behind his now-lover.

"Kazuki, you look beautiful. It does not matter what you wear," Juubei said to the man on his side. Kazuki smiled at him and nodded. "However… You do look more… Attractive in skin-tight clothing," he added.

Kazuki blushed. "If I get stalked again…"

"I will personally defeat them all in your honor, and hand over their bodies to you as well, as proof of my love to you. Kazuki, I will always love you!"

The End.


End file.
